


There When You Wake

by viiixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Clubbing, Demyx is here for a few seconds lol, From Sex to Love, Gift Fic, Hoooo boy lots of tags here LOL, M/M, Slight Memory Loss, Suggestion of blow jobs, Suggestion of rimming, Suggestive Themes, Tattoos, Vampire Bites, Vampires, suggestion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: Lea knew that when he saw the guy who gave him the absolute best lay he's ever had in his life but made the mistake of not getting his name, that he would damn well get with him again. Even if he wasn't exactly who he thought he was.





	There When You Wake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalikBishtar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalikBishtar/gifts).



> This fic is for Vani, who is an absolute delight to know <3  
> Happy Birthday!!! c: 
> 
> Apologies for any errors, feel free to let me know about them if you see some! Comments are appreciated in general, constructive or otherwise! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy~!
> 
> (also lmao, I struggled big time with the summary for this, if you checked it out based on it then bless youuuu lol)

The first time he had seen him, he had been by the bar making small talk with the bartender. It was clear that the tender was into him, and Lea couldn’t help but wonder who wouldn’t be with that long hair tied back paired with that tight black v neck and jeans? It’s what drew Lea to him—though perhaps there was some sort of confidence that radiated off the man that also caused him to move from his place at the other end to the bar to the spot next to him.

“Hey,” Lea had shouted, grabbing a small bit of the man’s attention before it returned to his drink. Lea glanced to the man behind the counter who looked a little peeved at Lea’s interruption before he turned back to the man next to him. “Wanna dance?” Lea took a long sip of his drink, his lips wrapped around the skinny straw as he watched the man look him up and down with incredibly bright green eyes. The neon lights flashing in the club only served to light them up in a way that made Lea’s body warm with each inch they took in.

At the man’s nod, Lea set his drink down on the sticky counter, only to be forgotten and left there for someone else to clean up. He had moved towards the center of the club, glancing over his shoulder with a sly smile as the man followed him. He was not at all surprised that the man could dance and was very happy to show off his own skills that he had picked through the years in and out of clubs very much like the one they were in now. Once they warmed up to each other, both figuratively and literally as Lea didn’t waste time getting close, Lea found himself half panting with his entire backside pressed flushed against the man’s front while he left marks along Lea’s neck. After that, all that they really needed was to lose some of their clothes for it to be considered actually fucking, so Lea decided to offer his place up for them to continue their dance.

After Lea invited him in, they didn’t even make it to the bed before Lea was kneeling and taking the man’s (whose name he still didn’t know, but mentally referred to him as ‘Blue’ for his hair dye) cock into his mouth. He was pleased when Blue moaned and gripped his hair until he half tugged Lea off before he came between them. The night continued with Lea getting the best lays of his life, the multiple rounds fatiguing him to the point that slept well into the next day.

When he had woke up, he could barely move with how fatigued he felt but he felt so incredibly blissed out that he almost had to wonder if someone had slipped him something the night before. He was certain that wasn’t the case though, since he could very clearly remember everything he handled himself and he was far too careful to let something get by him. The only holes in his memory, though, was during the last portion of the night with Blue. He remembered it was damn good, besides maybe the kind of nasty bite on his inner thigh but he supposed he couldn’t be too mad since he did like it rough, but the later half of their time together was a blur. Even after a week, he couldn’t recall what exact details they had done except that he would kill to get a piece of that kind of action again.

* * *

 “So,” Demyx, his longtime best friend, started after Lea told him about his night with Blue, “You didn’t _once_ ask his name?” Lea looked over his shoulder from where he was unpacking the takeout they had ordered to Lea’s apartment, before giving a little shrug. It had been a few weeks since that night, but he couldn’t shake the feeling he had been left with after the encounter. Lea didn’t have to be looking at him to know Demyx was shaking his head at him, knowing the reaction Demyx would take to his carelessness.

“Listen,” Lea started as he brought over their food to the couch where Demyx was curled up and flipping through movies to watch, “We didn’t exactly need names… hell, we didn’t even really talk. Too busy for any of that.” Lea smirked as handed Demyx his food and took his place at the other end of the couch, carefully balancing his food between the leg he had bent up and his chest. Lea picked at his food with his fork, glancing at Demyx who was focused on the TV.  

“That’s slutty even for you.” Demyx said after he chose some action comedy movie, causing Lea to roll his eyes. He did have a point, something about Blue though… it was magnetic, and they had just came together.

“Like you’re one to talk, you barely get their name before your tongue is down their throat.” Lea pointed his fork at him, shaking his head the same way Demyx had done to him earlier. Demyx stuck out his tongue and Lea returned the gesture before laughing.

“Yeah, but I get a name at least.”

Lea rolled his eyes as Demyx mixed up his rice and curry, noting that Demyx was smiling smugly like he won some prize. Lea supposed it was all the years of teasing each other for their one-night stands that led to this odd competition they had. He knew where Demyx was going without him saying it though. They were always careful about who they brought home and Lea had been a bit reckless with this stranger. With the gaps in his memory, which still puzzled him, he knew that he wouldn’t take such a risk again. No dick was that good.

“I wish I had gotten his name,” Lea sighed, watching as someone flew over a car after getting hit by it on the screen. “I’m not saying we had anything really deep happen between us, but damn. I can’t stop thinking about that night.” Lea looked over to Demyx who gave him a small smile. Demyx reached out with his leg to poke Lea’s foot with his own in a ‘there, there’ motion that caused Lea to laugh, nearly losing his food.

“Don’t worry,” Demyx said with a slight sing song as he curled back up in his corner of the couch, “you’ll meet your next perfect lay the next time you go out. Just try to get a number though so I don’t have to hear ya cry about losing out on him.”

* * *

 Once he had a bit of free time on his hands, Lea dragged Demyx out to one of his favorite clubs. He had to admit he was pretty surprised that Demyx had stayed with him as long as he did, but eventually he did disappear in the heavy crowd (he would text later that he had gotten with one of the staff of all people so that Lea wouldn’t worry too much over him).

Even though it was packed, Lea wasn’t feeling the place too much after Demyx left him and just hung around the bar. Luckily for him and his pretty features, he only had to pay for half his drinks though perhaps it was his tank top that could barely be called that showing off most of his torso and the tattoos curling up and around his arms. Either way, that kept him entertained for most of the night until he felt himself winding up to call it quits until he felt a warmth to his side.

“Could I buy you a drink?”

The voice was low and Lea let it wash over him as he glanced over to the stranger murmuring in his ear. His eyes widened as he saw the familiar green eyes and bright blue hair, this time hanging loose, of the man who had been in the back of his mind all this time.

“You could do more than that,” Lea breathed, not sure if he had heard him over the music until he saw Blue’s lip curl up slightly on one side. He felt a hand against the small of his back, a bit colder than he had expected for the heat that was being given off between them.

“Is that an invitation?” Blue’s lips barely touched the shell of his ear and Lea felt like he could unravel then and there. He turned to face Blue, his hand moving behind his neck to pull him in for a hard kiss. They stayed like that for a bit, much to the annoyance of those around them, before pulling back to look at each other for a moment. Nothing had to be said before Lea turned to hail a tender to pay his tab, the hand on his back moving under his shirt to rub up and down his back while they waited not so patiently (maybe that was only Lea) for him to pay.

Once he did, the two of them made their way to the entrance, Blue’s hand staying on Lea’s back until they got outside. Lea crossed his arms as he watched Blue call for a cab, the night having gotten chilly. He took a moment to look at Blue, really memorize him this time, and noticed that his roots were quite dark and he had a slight scar across his nose he hadn’t seen when he had been with him last time (to be fair, he had been on his knees a lot).

Lea continued to watch him, even after Blue hung up and moved back to his side. He let him lean in to nose against his jaw, shutting his eyes for a split second before moving to face him, somewhat pleased to see a slight reaction.

“My friend told me to make sure to get the name of the next person I slept with since I didn’t catch the last one’s.” Lea watched as Blue smiled slightly again as he moved to twirl a bit of his long hair around one of his fingers. Lea tugged it slightly, causing Blue to lean in closer to him.

“It’s Isa,” Isa murmured, one of his hands settling on Lea’s hip while the other traced Lea’s jaw with a gentleness he had not expected. “Be sure to call me by it, tonight.” Isa smirked slightly and before Lea could think of some witty remark to cover the shiver that the implication of that statement sent through him, Isa kissed him.

The only parted, Lea half tugging Isa back down, when the cab pulled up to the curb. They broke away to get in, still maintaining contact in some way—from Lea resting a hand on Isa’s thigh and Isa running Lea’s bright red locks through his fingers.

Once in Lea’s apartment, the hurried and rough way they had been with each other the last time did not play out. Rather, they found themselves on Lea’s couch as they slowly took the time to memorize each other’s mouth and body. If the last time they had been together was akin to a bomb exploding, this time was like a fire being lit and constantly stoked until all that was left was the smoldering embers.

Lea made good on Isa’s request with cries of his name as Isa took his time slowly thrusted into him once they had made their way to the bedroom, tears pooling in Lea’s eyes from the pleasure building up in his lower stomach. Isa’s hand had covered his as he gripped the sheets, Lea’s broken mewls of his names being muffled by Isa’s lips until they finally released.

What was similar to last time was that there was not a single round which Lea gladly let Isa break him over and over again until the two of them laid in bed, panting and unmoving. Lea only shifted to play with some of Isa’s hair as he struggled to stay awake. Isa gently stroking his fingers along his hip was his undoing, and he soon fell asleep to the sight of Isa looking at him with half lidded eyes.

It was Isa dropping his keys and cursing softly that woke Lea up. The room was still dark, and Lea wasn’t sure what time it was. His phone was somewhere, and he still hadn’t thought to replace his broken alarm clock when he had a great app.

“Isa?” Lea asked with a yawn, stretching out and sighing at the sensation of tense muscles loosening up. “Not gonna say bye again?” Lea half sat up to look at the shadowy figure on the other side of his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes so he could better focus.

“I didn’t plan on it.” The reply came a long moment after Lea’s question and Lea wasn’t sure what emotion he was feeling at that moment, but he supposed disappointment came close enough.

“Could’a least told me how good of a lay I am to stroke my ego a bit.” Lea muttered as he shook his head, laying back with one of his arms behind his head. He watched as Isa continued to dress, sleep tempting him with comfort.

“You’re a very good lay. I don’t tend to sleep with someone twice.”

“I believe that…” Lea started before sitting back up, scooting his way down to the end of the bed. He looked up at Isa, whose features were easier to make out as he turned towards the little light coming through the window.

“What about a third time?” Lea offered, leaning back on his arms and half offering himself up. He lolled his head to the side slightly, knowing how he must look—soft from sleep but ready for whatever Isa would want to do again.

Isa didn’t answer him right away and Lea continued to watch him as he pulled his shirt over his head and tied back that hair that Lea couldn’t get enough of playing with.

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” Isa said finally.

“Give me your phone, I don’t know where mine is,” Lea said as he straightened up, watching Isa take his phone out of his pocket to unlock it and hand it to him. Lea looked at him, the screen lighting up the space between them, and met eyes with Isa. He smiled slightly and only when it was returned he used Isa’s messaging app to send a message to his phone. He heard it vibrate somewhere by the doorway, where his pants likely were, before he handed the phone back to Isa.

Lea moved to scoot back on his bed, fully intending to let Isa leave, before Isa leaned over to place a hand on his thigh. He slid it up Lea thigh, under the covers that Lea was half tangled in, before turning his hand to drag his fingers up Lea’s chest. Lea tried to keep his breathing even as Isa’s hand moved into his hair to pull Lea into a kiss. It was short—the goodbye Lea had been looking for before Isa pulled back and turned to leave. Lea watched him go, gripping the sheet over his lap and grinning like a fool before flopping back in his bed to let sleep embrace him.

* * *

 A third time turned into a fourth, then into a fifth, and it was only after their sixth night together that Lea brought up going on a date as the times they’ve met over the last few months had slowly begun to evolve into something far more intimate than when they had first met.

“Would you want to go out and get dinner with me sometime?” Lea once they had caught their breath and were relaxing in Lea’s bed. Isa didn’t answer right away, Lea discovered that he always thought carefully about his answers and the words he would use, instead opting to trace his fingers of the intricate black lines going up Lea’s bicep. Isa had told Lea that he had thought about a tattoo but hadn’t quite gotten to a parlor.

Isa moved to lightly tug at a piece of Lea’s hair and Lea met his gaze head on. Another thing he learned is that Isa stared—not in a bad way, but almost like he was trying to dissect you. After another tug to his hair, Lea turned to his head to lightly bite Isa’s thumb, which earned him one of those rare chuckles that he had come to treasure.

“I’ll pick the place.” Isa said as he traced a finger down Lea’s nose. Lea shut his eyes and allowed Isa to trace his features, wondering if he could get away with giving Isa the same treatment soon. He knew he was a touch sensitive about his scar, so Lea could touch anything below his nose, but he wanted to make Isa feel as worshipped as he made him feel. “I’m free next Thursday if you are.”

Lea nodded slightly and opened his eyes to look at him, giving him a smile that Isa covered with a kiss.

* * *

 The thought of it being weird to see Isa outside of his bedroom or a dark hazy club did cross Lea’s mind, but when he saw him standing outside the restaurant he had chosen for them to eat at, all he could really think was how damn good he looked. When he saw Isa at the clubs, he had been wearing tight and form fitting clothing, nothing too risqué but definitely drew attention to his muscles and great body. The other times Isa had come to Lea’s apartment, his wear had been a bit more casual, but similar in appearance. For this, though, Isa had clearly dressed up and Lea openly looked him up and down as he approached him.

“You clean up nice,” Lea teased, noting that he liked Isa’s hair slicked back. Isa gave him a slow once over as well, and Lea knew he cut a fine figure in his own black pants and white button up. Lea grinned at him as Isa touched his arm where his tattoo could be seen through his shirt.

“As do you,” Isa said after a moment, moving his hand to the small of Lea’s back to guide him into the restaurant.  It was nice, not in an intimidating way which he appreciated since he wasn’t exactly a high-class restaurant type and had no qualms saying so. Once they were seated and ordered, Lea wasted no time in asking the first few questions that came to mind.

He had already learned a bit about him, like his favorite color was blue (duh) and that he stargazed in his free time, but he often fell asleep before he could ask more about him or got distracted with Isa touching him someplace that felt way too good.

“What do you do for a living?” Lea asked as he watched Isa sip the wine he had ordered, smiling slightly him.

“I’m a lab tech.” Lea blinked slightly, for some reason having imagined him doing something much more different. Maybe boxing or owning his own business, but he didn’t picture him working in a hospital.

“No wonder it’s so hard to get a hold of you,” Lea joked as their food arrived. He thanked the waiter and turned back to Isa to see an odd expression on his face.

“Perhaps I was ignoring you.” Isa said after a moment, a sly look replacing the one that read as almost… pensive to Lea. Not unusual for Isa, but perhaps he had overstepped a boundary with sharing he had wanted to see him more often. Then Isa’s words registered, and Lea’s eyes widened as his grip on his fork loosened slightly.

“W-Wait, were you really!?” He asked, leaning towards him before sitting back again as Isa let out a low chuckle. Lea scowled, before shaking his head. “You’re an ass.” There was no real heat behind his words as he took a bite of his pasta, his attention turning to the plate of delicious food before him.

“How could I not pass that up?” Isa asked with a smile, making Lea’s heart clench slightly. “Your reactions are far too amusing, Lea.” Isa said his name with a fondness that made him pause in eating to stick his tongue out at him, knowing full well his cheeks were a pink that betrayed his actions.

The rest of the evening passed with them getting to know each other and ask the questions that they hadn’t been able to in their previous meetings. They had a small disagreement over the bill, Isa having wanted to pay it in full and Lea wanting to split, with it only being resolved with Lea making Isa promise that Lea would pay for the next one.

Lea couldn’t help but grin when Isa agreed, making it clear there would be a second date.

* * *

 “So,” Lea started, turning to walk backwards as they exited the restaurant to look at Isa, “Would you like to come back to my place, or is the first date too soon?”

Isa laughed and caught up to Lea, gently turning him around to walk forward before he crashed into something. Lea noticed Isa had been laughing a lot tonight and he hoped to make that a regular occurrence.

“How did you get here, Lea?” Isa’s hand slipped into his back pocket and Lea did his best not to turn and kiss Isa hard then and there.

“I drove, why?” Lea asked, glancing at Isa as he nodded at Lea’s answer. Lea hadn’t noticed it during dinner but looking at Isa now Lea noted that he looked like he could use some rest. He was about to tell Isa they could spend the night another time, but Isa cut him off before he could say anything.

“I’m trying to figure out if my car will get towed if I leave it here.” Isa answered, his hand squeezing Lea’s ass a bit before he pulled it out of his back pocket. “I’ll meet you there.” Isa said as he gave Lea a little kiss before pulling away, which Lea promptly pulled him back in for another kiss. The two broke apart with varying degrees of smiles on their faces before they turned to go to their cars.

Lea made it back to the apartment first, though Isa wasn’t too far behind him as he walked down the hall just as Lea was locking the door. After inviting him in, Lea moved around him to set his keys down before turning back to wrap his arms around Isa’s middle.

“Ya know, we can just chill,” Lea murmured, his hands rubbing up and down his back as he nuzzled into Isa’s shoulder. This kind of touch was all new territory for them, but Isa relaxing in his arms told him that he had permission to trek there. “Watch a movie, lay down, do whatever.” Lea offered as he pulled back to look at Isa, who looked like he could use a night to relax and like he appreciated Lea’s offer.

“C’mon,” Lea said as he grabbed Isa’s hand, pulling him back towards his bedroom for the seventh time and directing him to sit on the bed. After Isa did, he kneeled (a familiar position) and took off Isa’s shoes and set them aside. He kicked off his own shoes and got onto the bed behind Isa, his hands settling on his shoulders to gently rub them.

The two of them were quiet as Lea gently massaged him, the only noises besides the sound of Lea’s hands running over the fabric of Isa’s shirt being Isa’s soft sighs. Lea leaned in to press a soft kiss to Isa’s neck before deciding to finish undressing the two of them. While the state of undress was familiar, the two of them settling under the covers with Lea spooning Isa was so incredibly new and exciting. Lea loved the feel of Isa’s chest under his fingers as he listened to Isa’s breathing evening out, for once not being the one to fall asleep first.

* * *

 When he had gone to bed, he had pictures himself waking up with Isa still in his arms and looking so handsome and sleepy as he has always wanted to see. Instead, he is jolted awake when a heavy weight digs into his legs and nearly pushes him off the bed. Lea looks around, not at all awake but somehow ready to take out whatever the fuck ran him over before hearing the door to his bathroom slam shut. Completely baffled and more than a little annoyed, Lea sat up with a groan and threw the covers off himself. He glanced to the window and noted that it was barely dawn and he really had no right being up this early. He walked to the door of his bathroom, his brain functioning a bit to realize that maybe Isa got sick or needed someone to not be a grumpy asshole because he was woken up a bit early.

“Hey, Isa?” Lea asked after he knocked on the door, glancing down at his feet before looking down the hall to the front of his apartment. “Are you okay? Can I come in?” He didn’t hear anything, and he leaned against the door not too sure what to do.

After a few moments, the sound of his shower curtain rustling caught his attention before he heard the sink go on. Lea moved from the door, very confused and more than a little concerned by the silence on the other side. He was tempted to open the door and see what the hell was going on for himself, before Isa finally replied to him.

“I need you to cover your bedroom window please. Preferably with the quilt I saw on your couch.” Isa’s voice was quiet, and Lea didn’t hesitate to do what he asked when he heard the note of vulnerability that he knew Isa had not meant to let slip.

“Okay, it’s covered.” Lea told Isa through the door once the room was darkened. Lea half wondered if Isa maybe took something before their date and this was a bad reaction he was having, but he supposed he would have to see once he got that door open. As he was covering his window, he made sure to send a quick text to Demyx letting him know that he may need him to check up on him whenever he woke up just in case—Well, Lea didn’t want to think the worst, but he wanted to be prepared.

“No light is coming through, right?” Isa’s voice was steadier this time, more resolved, Lea thought. It didn’t help with the nervous feeling Lea had.

“…Yeah…” Lea said, unable to step back from the door before it cracked open. He saw a hint of Isa’s eye before he opened the door to fully reveal himself. Lea took a step back, not taking his eyes off him as Isa stood in the dark bathroom, staring hard at some spot to the left of him.

A few moments passed and when nothing was said, Lea took a step forward and reached out towards Isa. He was shocked when Isa jerked back, murmuring something that sounded like ‘not that side.’ Lea, being the stubborn ass that he is, reached out with his other arm to lightly touch Isa’s bicep on the other side.

“Are you okay?” Lea asked, watching Isa closely. He had expected another long pause but was surprised when Isa made a huff like noise and flicked on the bathroom light. Lea had to take a second to adjust to the sudden light before he blinked a few times, trying to understand why half of Isa’s right side was bright pink.

“Is—Is that a sunburn?” The skin was shiny and looked exactly like his when he had fallen asleep one summer by his parent’s pool and woke up absolutely scorched.

“Yes, Lea.” Isa sounded exasperated and Lea’s eyes snapped from the burn to Isa’s grimacing face.

“Oh—Shit, shit, hold on, I got some aloe—I burn so friggin’ easy, I have a ton actually, let just—” Lea moved past Isa, rambling the whole while as he rummaged in the cabinet under his sink to pull out all the aloe he’s collected over the years since he always forgets to bring it anywhere he goes.

Once his collection was on display, he watched as Isa picked up on the bottles and started to gingerly apply it to side. Lea leaned against the counter, so many questions bubbling up in him but all he could focus on was that he was relieved that Isa wasn’t some drugged out guy about to kill him. He was ashamed that he had even entertained the thought, but he thought it was fair for him to have been so nervous about the odd situation.

“So,” Lea tapped his fingers on the counter as he gingerly started, “I see you’re way more sensitive to the sun than me.” Isa wrinkled his nose before lower the lid of Lea’s toilet to carefully sit down while the aloe soaked in.

“You could say that,” Isa murmured, finally looking up to meet Lea’s eyes since the bathroom door had been opened.

Lea moved to pull himself onto the counter, his legs dangling as he leaned his head back against the mirror covering the wall behind him. “So do you have that thing, the uh, sun allergy? I’ve read about that before, I think.” Isa surprised him yet again by laughing, though Lea could hear the lack of humor in it.

“Lea.”

At the sound of his name, Lea sat up and watched as Isa ran his hand that wasn’t burnt back through his hair. His chest rose and fell with a bone deep sigh before Isa looked at him with lips pursed into a straight line.

“You’re not going to believe me.”

“Try me.” Lea crossed his arms, one eyebrow raising at the eyeroll Isa gave him.

“Fine. I’m a vampire.”

“What.” It wasn’t a question and the word fell from Lea’s lips near automatically. Isa shook his head and leaned back against the back of the toilet, hissing slightly from what Lea assumed was his burns pulling.

“I don’t really feel like proving it to you right now—Do you remember a bite mark on the inside of your thigh after my first time here? And having gaps in your memory? That’s because I fed off you.”

“You what.” Isa shook his head at Lea’s expression and Lea glanced from Isa, his brows kitting together as he tried to let the idea settle that the guy he’s been banging and slowly falling in love with was a vampire. Who apparently fed off him.

Lea turned to look back at Isa, frowning slightly. “You _ass_.” This clearly was not what Isa expected him to say but Lea continued. “That was the best _fuck_ of my life and I can barely remember it. What the _fuck._ ”

Isa look dumbfounded before he collected himself again, his eyebrows pinching together. “ _That’s_ what you’re upset about? Really, Lea? I just told you I’m a vampire!”

“Yeah, so? What am I gonna do? Run outta here screaming?” Lea gestured towards the open bathroom door before pointing a finger at Isa. “Is that what you want? Because it’s not what I want, dammit. I was gonna ask if you wanted to be exclusive!”

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before relaxing, both shaking their heads at the ridiculous situation. It was Isa who broke the silence first, sighing before murmuring that he was hungry. Lea was about to offer to get him some food before realizing that he likely meant something else.

“Uh, well. Does it hurt for you to eat? I don’t really remember…” Isa looked at him and looked away for a moment before shaking his head, meeting his eyes again.

“No, it only hurts for a second then you’ll just feel a bit… well, usually people feel horny but since we’re not doing that, I’m not sure what it’ll be like. I think you’ll feel good, at the very least.” Lea watched as Isa turned slightly pink, a different kind of pink than his sunburned skin, and Lea wondered if he was getting flustered over Lea’s suggestion.

“Well uh, I guess you don’t need a neck, so how should we--?” Lea slid off the counter and moved in front of Isa before kneeling when Isa gestured for him to do so.

“Your wrist will work.” Lea moved to offer his arm to Isa, who gently held it in his good hand while rubbing small circles across the top of his wrist. “Why are you so calm, Lea?” It was the first time Lea has seen Isa anything but the confident and sexy man he has come to know. It was also a far cry from the soft and gentle man he was beginning to discover. He looked genuinely confused and like a cornered animal that would run if you made too loud of a noise.

It didn’t take much thinking for Lea to realize that this was huge. Hell, vampires had only existed in fiction just a few minutes ago and he had every right to be running far—at least, that’s what anyone would tell him. Yet, how right would it be for him to leave the guy he hoped would consider going out with him because of something that can’t be changed? He wasn’t sure what vampires were really like, how similar they were to the monsters shown on screen, but Isa was still Isa to him. The only thing that changed now was his diet and sleep pattern. Lea only hoped that he could learn more about Isa, but he was still the same guy.

“I guess I just really like you.” Lea offered with a smile, not at all trying to sound cheesy but having it come out that way anyways. He didn’t mind though, Isa smiled for the first time since the night before and Lea felt some of the tension in the room seep out a bit.

“May I?” The rubbing against his wrist stopped and Lea gave a nod to answer Isa’s question. He watched as Isa raised his wrist to his mouth, his breath warming the skin there before his lips pressed against it. Lea sighed, unable to help himself because he loved every touch of Isa’s. The bite did hurt, but only for a little bit like Isa promised. Lea supposed he got a little horny from whatever was happening through Isa’s bite and the contact he had there, but he mostly felt relaxed and content.

“Hey Isa?” Lea asked after a moment, watching as Isa glanced up at him before focusing on feeding again. “Is this only the second time you bit me?” Lea paused and laughed, remembering all the love bites Isa had left on his skin. “I mean fed, the second time you fed on me?”

Isa pulled back from his wrist and Lea got a glimpse of fangs before Isa ran his tongue over Lea’s wrist. He kept his hold on his wrist as he straightened up, licking his lips and making Lea maybe more than a little horny at the sight and thought of those fangs. He never thought that would be something to get him going, but Isa was proving to have him learn something new constantly.

“Ah,” Isa started and Lea watched as he glanced to his sunburn that Lea could swear was fading a bit. “No. Do you remember on my fourth visit when I was rimm—well, when I bit your ass? I wanted a snack.” The statement was delivered very evenly for what was said and it was far too much for Lea to handle at the moment.

Laughter burst out of Lea at Isa’s deadpan expression, well aware of what the pink on his cheeks gave away. Maybe it was the high off whatever Isa’s bite does or the lack of blood, but it took Isa tugging a piece of his hair to calm down.

“Do me a favor and ask before you snack on me again, all right?” Lea asked with a yawn, noting that Isa’s sunburn was nearly healed. So far, that was the weirdest thing about all this, but he was glad Isa wasn’t in pain anymore.

“Of course, though… I imagine we’ll need to talk a bit after you sleep.”

Lea nodded as he stood, feeling the fatigue that he recalled from that first night so long ago seeping its way into his limbs. There was a lot he wanted to ask, and he imagined that Isa had his own stuff he would need to sort through since Lea really didn’t think this was something any ol’ person knew about. He would just hope that whatever came out of their discussion would let them continue to be together. He let Isa lead him to the bed and he made sure to pull Isa down with him as he fell back onto it. Lea shifted around so that he was resting his head on Isa’s chest and after a few moments Isa started to gently stroke his hair.

“Now I know why you were always gone when I woke up.” Lea murmured, barely hanging on as sleep threatened to pull him under. He wondered why feeding made him so tired, he supposed that was just another question to add to the list.

“I’ve started to wish I could wake up with you, Lea.” Isa’s voice was soft, and Lea felt a warmth burst in his chest at the statement, at the thought that Isa had been starting to like him as much as he has.

“I’ll buy black out curtains, we’ll try this again after our next date. Minus the sunburn and trampling.” Isa laughed and murmured an apology in Lea’s hair which he wouldn’t remember telling Isa to not worry about.

The last thing he did remember was Isa’s goodnight and promise to be there when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> When Lea woke up, his vampire boyfriend was still there, passed out and drooling and he couldn't have been more in love. ;) 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
